


Ты знаешь, что такое "любовь"?

by steinvor



Category: A Boy and His Dog - Harlan Ellison
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Любовь – это основа выживания в нашем мире.





	Ты знаешь, что такое "любовь"?

Знаю ли я, что такое «любовь»?  
Вновь и вновь задавался я этим вопросом.  
Дурацкая идея, сравнивать это чувство с девчонкой.  
Синие глаза, мягкие груди, тянущее чувство внизу живота, сладкое замирание в груди в предвкушении того, как я войду в ее щелку.  
Сожалею ли я о своем поступке?  
Знаете, а я ведь ни кусочка тогда не съел, зато мой пес сожрал ее почти что в буквальном смысле.  
Поглотил соперницу, собравшуюся увести меня у него.  
Любовь – это уверенность в своем партнере, способность прощать друг другу недостатки, улаживать споры и разногласия пока те не довели до беды.  
Любовь – это преданность друг другу, умение терпеть несмотря ни на что…  
Любовь – это основа выживания в нашем мире.  
И уж, конечно, любовь, это нечто отличное от женщин и даже секса.  
Надеюсь, ты не подхватил никакую заразу, Блад, я же ее хорошо прожарил?

01 июля 2015

**Author's Note:**

> "Прошло немало времени, прежде чем в моей голове перестал звучать ее голос, спрашивающий меня: «Ты знаешь, что такое любовь?»  
> Конечно, я знал.  
> Любой парень любит своего пса."
> 
> Парень и его собака. Х.Эллисон.


End file.
